high school musical
by ariblack10
Summary: We have finally have freed the Bakugan and defeated King Zenaheld once and for all but prince Hydron lived but was on our side now, so we all go to earth and ninja wannabe had this grand idea that we would attend High school musical, and I do not sing at all and we now live in a town where people sing at random, so how do I become the schools hot-shot without singing, oh I don't
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Bakugan or HSM**

* * *

><p><strong>What are you goanna do?<br>The odds are stacked agents you  
>backed agents the wall<br>you gotta give it your all.  
>Ah, ah, ah, ah<br>this is the final stand  
>Ah, ah, ah, ah<br>the powers in your hands  
>two worlds collide<br>on the inside  
>gotta fight for what's right<br>before it's gone, gone, gone  
>this is bakugan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I couldn't think of a good prologue, i'll have the first chapter up soon<strong>

**Ace: you better**

**Me: whatever and**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I need to mention that, I have made Shun a girl in this story, just because I felt like it, and a guy X guy romance just does not work for this story, and I do not own Bakugan or HSM

* * *

><p>"Man, this school sure rocks" Baron said<p>

"yeah I guess it does" I said as I looked over at shun, I was falling for her, but I can't not after what happened last time and the six before that, I've had so many heart breaks I'm not going to risk getting hurt again

"Shun, do you believe in love at first sight" I asked

"You have a crush on me don't you? And yes I do"

"I do not"

"Why do you lie to yourself Ace, you like me and I like you, your hot"

"You wouldn't understand" I said she slide closer to me

"I might, just tell me why are you afraid of having your heart broke"

"No! Um... Well yes, it's happened six times"

"I wouldn't hurt you ace you know that I've had mine broke more than you"

"I guess I could give love another chance, you think I'm hot" I said then I started singing

"Putting my defenses up  
>cause I don't want to fall in love<br>if I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Never put my love out on the line  
>never said yes to the right girl<br>never had trouble getting what I want  
>but when it come to you, I'm never good enough<br>when I don't care  
>I can play 'Em like a Kendall<br>wont wash my hair  
>and make them bounce like a basket ball<p>

But you, make me want to act like a vestal hot-shot boy  
>paint my nails and wear perfume<br>yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
>that I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow, but I cover it up  
>wont let it show, so I',<br>putting my defenses up  
>cause I don't want to fall in love<br>if I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<br>I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Never break a sweat for the other girls  
>but when you come around, I get paralyzed<br>and every time I try to be myself  
>it comes out wrong like a cry for help<br>it's just not fair  
>pain's more trouble than it all is worth<br>I gasp for air  
>it feels so good, but you know it hurts<p>

But you make me want to act like a vestal hot-shot boy  
>paint my nails and wear perfume<br>yes; you make me so nervous  
>that I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow,  
>cover it up won't let it show,<br>so I'm putting my defenses up  
>cause I don't want to fall in love<br>if I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<br>I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

This feelings I lost in my love  
>there burning, I'd rather be numb<br>and there is no one else to blame  
>so instead I'll take off in a run<br>I'm flying to close to the sun  
>that I burst in to flames<p>

You make me glow,  
>cover it up won't let it show,<br>so I'm putting my defenses up  
>cause I don't want to fall in love<br>if I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<br>I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<br>I think I'd have a heart attack  
>I think I'd have an heart attack"<p>

For a second I thought I saw sharply glare at me

"Ace, my child" Percival said "you need to cut that out"

"Hey ace, did you guys hear about the talent show" Dan asked

"Yeah I am so trying out" shun said

"We all should" Lync said

Talent show try outs

Shun

I got up on stage to sing my song I felt a bit faint but I pushed it back I was singing with baron don't ask how that happened, I'd much rather sing with Ace or Dan, or lync, or shadow, or fa—, no cut it out

"it's out with the old  
>and in with the new<br>goodbye clouds of gray  
>hello skies of blue<br>a dip in the pool  
>a trip to the spa<br>Endless days in my chaise  
>the whole world according to moi<br>excuse me, thank you

Iced tea imported from England  
>lifeguards imported from Spain<br>towels imported from turkey  
>turkey imported from Maine"<p>

Then both of us sang: "were going to relax and renew"

Back to just me

"You, go, do  
>I want fabulous<br>that is my simple request  
>all things fabulous<br>bigger and better and best  
>I need something inspiring<br>to help me get along  
>I need a little fabulous<br>is that so wrong

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip-flops  
>where is my pink Prada tote<br>I need my tiffany head band  
>and then I can go for a float"<p>

Now both of us

"A summer like never before"

Just me

"I want more"

Now just baron

"she wants fabulous  
>that is her simple request<br>all things fabulous  
>bigger and better and best<br>she needs something inspiring  
>to help her get along<br>she needs a little fabulous  
>is that so wrong<br>fabulous pool, fabulous splash  
>fabulous parties, even fabulous trash<br>fabulous fashion, fabulous bling  
>she's got to have fabulous everything"<p>

Now me

"Nothing to discuss  
>everything has to be perfect for…..<br>ME!"

Now baron

She wants fabulous  
>that is her request<br>all things fabulous  
>bigger and better and best<br>she needs something inspiring  
>to help her get along<br>she needs a little fabulous  
>is that so wrong"<p>

Me again

"This won't do  
>that's a bore<br>that's insulting  
>I need more<p>

I need  
>I need<br>I need  
>I need<br>I need  
>I need<p>

I need fabulous  
>I want fabulous<br>bring me fabulous

Oh, I like what I see  
>I like it a lot<p>

Is this absolutely fabulous  
>fabulous,<br>fabulous,  
>fabulous<p>

Absolutely…not"

After I got done I felt dizzy and tried and felt the world spinning around me

Dan

It is my turn for additions the song I was singing was to get ace to notice that he loves Shun

"There you see her  
>sitting across the way<br>she anent got a lot to say  
>but there's something about her<br>and you don't know why  
>but your dying to try<br>you want to kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
>look at her you know you do<br>possible she wants you to  
>there's one way to ask her<br>it don't take a word  
>not a single word<br>go on and kiss the girl

Shale, la, la, la  
>my, oh, my<br>look at the boy to shy  
>isn't gong to kiss the girl<br>shale, la, la, la  
>isn't that sad<br>what a shame too bad  
>he going to miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl

Now's your moment  
>floating in a blue lagoon<br>boy, you better do it soon  
>no time will be better<br>she don't say a word  
>and she won't say a word<br>until you kiss the girl 

Sha la, la, la  
>my, oh, my<br>look at the boy to shy  
>isn't going to kiss the girl<br>sha la, la, la, la  
>isn't that sad<br>what a shame too bad  
>your going to miss the girl<br>Sha, la, la, la  
>don't be scarred<br>you got the mood prepared  
>go on and kiss the girl<br>sha, la, la, la  
>don't stop now<br>don't try to hide it how  
>you want to kiss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl

Ohhhhhh…  
>la, la, la<br>la, la, la  
>go on and kiss the girl<br>la, la, la  
>la, la, la<br>kiss the girl 

Shala, la, la  
>my, oh, my<br>kiss the girl  
>sha, la, la, la<br>ain't that sad  
>it's such a shame too bad<br>you're gonna miss the girl 

Go on and kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl"

lync

I got up to sing and let me tell you I was nervous sharpa was glareing at me and I blew her a kiss I liked her as in I _liked _her.

"the snow glows white  
>on the mountain tonight<br>not a footprint too be seen  
>a kingdom of isolation<br>and it looks like I'm the king  
>the wind is howling like<br>this swirling storm inside  
>couldn't keep it in<br>Hades knows I tried  
>don't let them in<br>don't let them see  
>be the good boy<br>you always have to be  
>conceal don't feel<br>don't let them know  
>well, now they know<br>let it go,  
>let it go<br>cant hold it back anymore  
>let it go,<br>let it go  
>turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>let the storm rage on  
>the cold never bothered me anyway<br>it's funny how some distance  
>makes everything seam small<br>and the fears that once controlled me  
>cant get to me at all<br>it's time to see  
>what I can do<br>test my limits  
>and make new<br>no right  
>no wrong<br>no rules for me  
>I'm free<br>let it go,  
>let it go<br>I'm one with the wind and sky  
>let it go,<br>let it go  
>you'll never see me cry<br>here I stand  
>and here I stay<br>let the storm rage on…  
>my powers flurry through the air<br>into the ground  
>my soul is spring in frozen fractals<br>all around  
>and one thought cystlelizes like an icey<br>blast  
>I'm never going back<br>the past is in the past  
>let it go!<br>let it go  
>and I'll rise like the break of down<br>let it go,  
>let it go<br>that perfect boy is gone  
>here I stand<br>in the light of day  
>let the storm rage on<br>the cold never bothered me anyway"

I walked off the stage as ace was up, _git_ I thought shadow was the muses, I don't know why Ace can't give Shun a chance cant he see that she likes him

Ace

"If there's a prize for a rotten judgment  
>I think I've already won that<br>no girl is worth the aggervation  
>that's history<br>been there  
>done that"<p>

Now it was shadows turn

"who'd'ya think your kidding  
>she's the earth and heaven to you<br>try to keep it hiddin  
>dude, I can see right through you (oh no)<br>man, you cant conceal it  
>I know what your feel<br>who ya' thinking of"

"no chance  
>no way<br>I wont say it  
>no, no"<p>

"you swoon you sigh  
>why denih it uh-no"<p>

"it's to clecie  
>I wont say I'm in love<br>(ooo)  
>I thought my heart had learned it's leasen<br>it feel's so good when you start out  
>my head is saying get a grip, boy<br>unless your dying to cry heart out"

"you keep on denying  
>who you are and<br>how your feeling  
>man, I'm not buying<br>bud, I saw you hit the cilen  
>face it like a grown-up<br>when you gonna own up  
>that you got, got, got it bad"<p>

"oh, no chance  
>no way<br>I wont say it no, no"

"give up  
>give in check the grin<br>your in love"

"this sence wont play  
>I wont say I'm in love"<p>

"you're doing flips  
>read my lips you're in love"<p>

"your way off bass  
>I wont say it<br>get off my case  
>I wont say it"<p>

"boy don't be proud  
>it's okay your in love"<p>

"ohhhhh,  
>at least out loud<br>I wont say I'm in love"

Now it was spectra's turn to come up

Spectra

"what you mean is,  
>Not like you<p>

You think I'm a ingornat savage  
>but you've been so many places<br>I geuss it must be so  
>but still I cannot see<br>if the savage one is me  
>how can there be so much<br>that you don't know  
>you don't know<p>

You think you own what ever land  
>you land on the earth is just<br>a dead thing you can claim  
>but I know<br>every, rock, and tree, and creature  
>has a life has a sprit has a name<br>you think the only people  
>who are people<br>are the people that look  
>and think like you<br>but if you walk the footprints  
>of a stranger<br>you'll learn things you never knew  
>you never knew<p>

Have you ever heard the wolf  
>cry to the blue corn moon<br>or asked the grinning  
>bob-cat why he grined<br>can you sing with all the voices  
>of the mountain<br>can you paint with all the  
>colors of the wind<br>can you paint with all the  
>colors of the wind<p>

Come run the hidden pine trails  
>of the forrest<br>come taste the sun sweet berries  
>of the earth<br>come roll in all the riches  
>all around you<br>and for once never wounder what  
>there worth<br>the rain storm and the river are  
>my brothers<br>the harren and the outer are  
>my friends<br>and we are all connected  
>to each other<br>in a cercle, in a hoop  
>that never ends<br>how high will the sycamore grow  
>if you cut it down you'll never<br>know

And you'll never hear the wolf  
>cry to the blue corn moon<br>or know whether we are white  
>or coppered skinned<br>we need to sing with all the  
>voices of the mountains<br>we need to paint with all the colors  
>of the wind<br>you can own the Earth and still  
>all you'll own is Earth until<br>you can paint with all the colors  
>of the wing"<p>

Now sharpe was up but I saw Ace was holding Shun and I ran down to them

Ace

Once I had got done I had saw Baron holding Shun "what happened to her" I asked

"she fainted after her turn but you were to busy on your phone to notice" Lync snapped, yea, he thinks I'm a Git. I don't kniw what his problem is, with me. im not a git, im not a... well, maybe I am one. damn I should of noticed my girlfriend was hurt... wait what? girlfriend, shes not your girlfriend ace, shes not your girlfriend, but she could be, SHUT UP! I fought with myself, I soon found myself staring at Shun, dan saw it and smiled and they started high-fiveing, what the zenoheld was that all about.


End file.
